


How Could I Have Been So Oblivious?!

by Ambenya



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Making Out, some groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya
Summary: Oshima Yuko realizes she has feelings for Takahashi Minami and tries to figure out how to confess to her. Luckily the other members are there to help her.





	How Could I Have Been So Oblivious?!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2013.

It’s still hard for me to believe that I love that midget. I don’t know when it happened maybe it was just over a while but I can’t deny I love her. She’s cute, beautiful, sexy, funny, caring, and a crybaby that I’ve known for a long time.

My name is Oshima Yuko the current captain for Team K in AKB48 and I am completely head over heels for the General Manager herself Takahashi Minami. I have no idea what to do or how I missed it for so long when it was so obvious to everyone around me but her or me.

The problem is for years I thought I was in love with Kojima Haruna. She has one of the best bodies I’ve ever seen. One day I decided to confess to her and not just my playful ‘I love you’s’ but an actual confession but it didn’t end well.

“Nyannyan! Can I talk to you for a minute?” I asked seriously after we were done with work.

“Sure, but can you hurry I’m meeting up with Mari-chan soon.” She said as she checked the time.

‘There she goes again…’ I thought as she mentioned the former member.

“Ah sure, well… you see… we’ve known each other for years now and…” I said before trailing off and looking away for a second before looking back to see the taller girl get impatient.

“I’ll just get to the point… I love you, Kojima Haruna!” I shouted feeling a little relieved afterward.

“Quit messing around Yuko.” She said before she started to turn around.

“I’m not! I really do love you…” I said in a very serious tone to reflect how I was.

“No you don’t, you don’t love me like that… I’m surprised that you are still thinking that way after all these years. Yuko, you have never loved me in that way. If you would take the time to look in your heart you would truly find who you’ve loved for all these years.” Those were her final words before leaving me to think of her words.

What did she mean by that? I started crying and texted the first person to come to mind who just happened to be the only other member left in the area.

“Are you okay, Yuuchan? Come here I’ll bring you to my place…” Takamina said as she helped me up from the ground. I hadn’t realized I was on my knees till she showed up.

When we arrived at her house she told me to sit down as she made some tea for us. “I’m sorry to be such pain… I’ve been a real pain to everyone lately haven’t I…?” I said putting my head down in my hands.

“No, you’re not a pain at all. So, what happened anyway?” Takamina said as she came back with some and patted my back.

I stayed quiet feeling like I could be with her no matter what and still feel like I mattered. “I confessed to Harunyan…” Her eyes got wide and she seemed worried about my words before I continued.

“But she turned me down saying I didn’t love her that way.” I laughed a cold laugh. I had felt pathetic and felt like maybe I was really stupid.

I began crying some more and felt Takamina pull me into a tight hug as she calmed me down. I had spent the night at her place. She tried so much to make me feel a little better to the point that she was even willing to bathe with me.

A few weeks passed and we started to get closer and I slowly understood what Haruna had meant. Then one day before I knew it hit me. I still remember that day I was messing around in the dressing room like usual and like always Takamina was yelling at me for it and telling the kids to shield their eyes.

When suddenly Takamina slipped and fell on top of me. She apologized and started to get up but I stopped her before she could and kissed her with a passion I had no idea I had in me.

She pulled away red in the face and quickly finished getting ready before running out the door. Everyone just went back to what they were doing before but I just sat for a minute before I got dressed and headed off to work.

It has been a few weeks since the happening with Takamina and now I was in the room with some of the other members head on the table.

“Am I stupid or something? How could I not realize that after all these years that I’ve been in love with Takamina?” I yelled in despair to the others who all looked me quiet.

“I don’t know it was very obvious, right?” Mariko asked the other who nodded their heads in agreement.

“Wait! You all knew even you Jurina and Shiriri-chan!” I asked getting up and looking at them with pleading eyes.

“Sorry, Yuko-san but I’ve known for a while now,” Jurina said in a shy way that seemed like she felt bad for me.

“Oshiriko-chan, you might not have noticed but there were plenty of times where you would look at her butt and seem to go off to la-la-land,” Mayuyu said with a small apologetic look.

“Well, what about Yuihan and Paruru?” I asked hoping that those two would be more oblivious since they hadn’t been around as long as the others.

Paruru looked at me like I was insane before she responded in her normal salty manner. “I was one of the first to notice. You didn’t hide your feelings that well you know.”

“Yeah, she kinda told some of us while pointing to you that you had feelings for Takamina-senpai…” Yuihan said smiling very embarrassed about it all.

“Mou, you could have at least said no offense Paruru…” I said putting my head back down not knowing what to do.

The others started to comfort me or at least tried to. I continued to pout as I spoke again, “What should I do? I’ve never really felt like this before…”

“You should confess and if you try to run away Mari-chan and I would push you back till you do,” Harunyan said with a happy smile that made me feel better. I might not have loved her but she was one of my best friends.

“That’s probably a good idea… Will you guys promise to help me with it?” I asked everyone who all agreed.

That was when we started to make a plan of how I would confess to Takamina. First, Shiriri and Yukirin would distract Takamina as I go with Jurina to put notes in little places I’d know she would look. After I was done I would say I was going to hang out during break time with Nyan Nyan and Mariko instead, who would back me up. Then the final step Yuihan and Paru would ask for Takamina’s help with something know she couldn’t refuse and lead her away from everyone and then tell her that they left something and had to get it leaving her alone in the dressing room before I show up and then proceed to confess. We decided on the plan to happen next practice with everyone.

After a few days since our meeting, it was finally the day to put the plan into action. Its time for our first break and I was tired from practice with the other but I needed to start my plan.

I noticed Takamina was starting to walk over to me but Yukirin and Mayuyu quickly ran up to her and got between us before I ran to Jurina and walked off to set the little notes. The little notes said stuff like how cute she is and how great of a leader she is. After we were done practice began soon afterward.

I looked at Minami who seemed to notice the first note and read it with a happy smile forming on her lips. She then found a second one and it caused her to blush as she looked around to find out who could have set the notes.

Throughout the practice, she kept finding other notes I wrote and would have a different reaction but of all the same emotions happiness, and embarrassment.

It was time for our second break and Takamina walked right up to me. “Hey Yuuchan, do you wanna hang out during the break with me?” She asked smiling cutely and part of me wanted to say yes but I had to stick to the plan.

“Sorry, Takamina but I already told Nyan Nyan and Mariko I would hang out with them…” I said in response looking like I was sorry.

Before she could say anything in response to me Yui and Paruru came running up to us. “Umm… Takamina-senpai do you think you could help us with something?” Yui said smiling innocently with Paruru looking like she could care less.

“Ah sure, I could help you. I guess I’ll talk to you later Yuuchan.” She said before we parted ways and Mariko, Harunyan, and I went to our place and waited for Takamina to walk by.

I waited and began to get nervous since the moment where I would confess was coming up soon. My heart began to pound faster as I heard the one I was waiting for walked into the dressing room complaining about how weird her day was.

“Umm… Hey Takamina…” I said shocking the smaller girl who quickly turned around before calming down when she noticed it was me.

“Oh, is there something you need here Yuko? I thought you were with Mari-chan And Nyan Nyan…” She said curiously as to what I was doing in the room.

“Well I was with those two for a little while, but there was something I needed to tell you that is important,” I said looking at her with a nervous smile.

She looked concerned and willing to help with whatever I needed. I loved that about her she is so sweet and caring that I seemed to grow to love her even more as time goes on.

Well here is the moment… There is no turning back now… I take a deep breath before beginning, “Takamina I know we have had our differences throughout the years but we have always gotten over it and became closer because of it. To me, you are a very precious person and I never want that to go away. I think you are probably the most caring, cutest, beautiful, and the hardest working person I’ve ever known. I didn’t realize until recently that I felt about you in this way. But I’ve felt like this for a long time now but I didn’t notice it. Takahashi Minami, what I’m trying to say is that I love you… I’ve only really felt like this around you and before you ask this is not a joke.” I said as my face turned red and I could barely look at her.

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me? Yuuchan, I love you too! I’ve loved you for a long time and have known for a while too. When you told me you confessed to Nyan Nyan and were rejected I was heartbroken seeing you hurt but at the same time, I was relieved that maybe I could get you to notice me instead. I felt that we were getting closer and it was so much fun… But then you surprised me by kissing me. I didn’t know if you were just messing with me or by some magical chance you had the same feelings for me as I have for you. I love you!” She said before hugging and kissing me.

I froze for a second shocked before I kissed her back. I reached up and caressed her cheek softly before pulling away and looking at her. Takamina had a few tears on her cheeks as she smiled brightly at me.

She looked so cute that I couldn’t stand it and just attacked her lips with my own. She happily returned the kiss with her own passion. I was quickly getting turned on and pinned her to the door before locking it.

I started kissing her neck as she started to try and talk squirming the whole time, “Wh-what… ah-about pr-pra-practice, Yuuchan?” She said moaning a little as she spoke.

I stopped my assault to look at her with lidded eyes and a perverted smirk. “Don’t worry Mari-chan and the others will cover for us…” I said as I whispered in her ear.

Before she could question anything I went back to my activity. I slowly kissed her neck this time before bite a special spot that causes a low moan to leave her throat. I loved the sound so much I want to hear it again. I let go of her hands which went straight to my hair.

I began letting my hands wander before they fell to her breast. I squeezed them causing her to moan before she kissed me as she switched our position and groped my breast as I did to her. I couldn’t contain my moan at all and that was when she pulled away before whispering in my ear while panting.

“I think it’s safe to say that we’re dating now… So Yuuchan, do you want to come over to my house later and finish this up?” She asked smirking a little. Damn, she looked so sexy like that!

“Yes, I would very much like too,” I said back with a perverted grin before kissing her in return before we headed back to practice holding hand getting smiles from all the others.

I, Oshima Yuko, am head over heels for my girlfriend, Takahashi Minami. I love her so much that no one can ever compare to her in life. And the best part is she feels the same way!

I can’t wait till later when I go over to her place! I plan to make her scream my name tonight in more ways than one! Oh, the things I will do to her…


End file.
